


Finding Heart

by DOA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Coming Out, Dancer!Erwin, Eren Can't Dance, Eren and Armin basically have a bromance, Eventual Smut, Everybody is important, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Florist!Eren, Levi Can, M/M, Piano!Armin, Pining!Levi, Slow Build, Tall!Levi, They're doing HSM3, glasses!eren, how does one tag?, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOA/pseuds/DOA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has grown up a lot faster than most people have. He's seventeen and lives alone with his sister, pays bills, and works nearly full time. But when his friends talk him into doing their school play, High School Musical 3, he has to learn to listen less to his head and more to his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Musical

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! So, I came up with this idea not too long ago so with some motivation, I decided to write it! This fic will be primarily Eren's POV and we'll see if I add some more. I hope you all like it and feel free to leave comments and kudos! Thank you and enjoy!

I don't think I've ever been more angry. I come home from probably the busiest day of work I've ever had to find all my friends sitting around my apartment, staring at me as if this is an intervention.

About what you may ask?

"Why won't you do the musical?"

That's what.

I walk away from them and go to the kitchen, grabbing a Dr. Pepper from the fridge and the crowd follows me. "Because I can't sing, I can't act, I can't dance, did I mention I can't sing?" I say and Mikasa groan and rolls her eyes.

"That's bullshit. You sing in the shower all the time and you dance when you clean." She says and Jean, Connie, and Sasha all start laughing as I try not to blush.

Mikasa is my slightly nosy sister. It's not like she's really overstepping or anything since she's one of my best friends, but I just wish she wasn't so protective. I mean, I haven't made too big of a fuss and she's dating _Jean_.

Jean is basically an ass. He's rude and annoying and gets on my last nerve, but he genuinely likes Mikasa, so I can't be that upset I guess.

I mean, she's way out of his league anyway. Star volleyball player and just really pretty with her black hair and purple eyes and pale skin; she's a catch. He, on the other hand, looks like a horse with his long face and squinty brown eyes and his awful top-bleached undercut.

Connie is a good guy, but sometimes has too much of a sense of humor. He's an odd looking peanut with a buzzcut and abnormally large eyes, but he works it. I mean, he got his girlfriend Sasha. They have very similar humor so they are good together.

Sasha is a sweet girl who won't let you push her around and I respect her for that. She's taller than Connie with long brown hair and similar brown eyes. The three of them laugh despite my glare.

"First of, I'm not good and secondly, my personal showers are none of your business." I say and Marco sighs.

"But it's our senior year! You have to." He nearly pouts and I sigh and try not to give in. He's really hard not to give into. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met. He's not bad looking either, black hair and lots of freckles. I sigh and open my soda.

"I promise I'll come see it. Now this conversation is over." I say and try walk back to the living room, but am blocked by Bert and Reiner.

"It'll be fun dude." Reiner says and Bert smiles and nods. Reiner is like the older brother of the group. He's protective of us, figuratively and literally. He's a big guy, broad shoulders and large muscle, but he's a big softie. Much like his best friend, Bert.

Bert is practically a giant, buts he's sweet and goodhearted. His brown hair is always a bit damp due to his excessive sweat glands, but it's not nearly as bad as it sounds. He's still pleasant enough that he got Annie.

Annie, his girlfriend, is pretty awesome. She's probably over a foot shorter than him, but she's beautiful. She has icy blue eyes and short blonde hair that she almost always wears in a bun. As stoic as she is, she plays the most eccentric characters and she's damn good at it.

"You two are doing backstage anyway." I say to Reiner and Bert and they shrug, slightly defeated. Historia grabs my arm as I try to leave.

"But it's the last time we can all do this and the play is perfect!" She says and I sigh. I have a soft spot for Historia. If it weren't for the fact the she doesn't swing my way, I'd have the biggest crush on her. With her blonde hair and blue eyes and cuteness.

I kind of still do have a crush on her since she's been acting more herself recently. She was super popular because she was trying so hard to be cool, but she stopped doing that and now she's happy and probably even more popular. Funny how that works. She's actually really amazing once you get to know her. Ymir is a lucky girl.

Ymir has been dating her for about a year yet they act like an old, happy married couple. Ymir is funny as hell. Crude and rude, but funny. I respect her for how loyal and true to herself she is.

She's probably the reason Historia got her shit together, but no one would ever bring it up. Ymir has brown hair and lots of freckles and is slightly taller than me and it pisses me off.

Then a little blonde steps up and I know I'm screwed. Armin and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. If I have a weak spot for Historia, then every part of me is a weak spot for Armin. He's like my little brother and as he looks up at me with his big, adorable, manipulative blue eyes, I know this isn't gonna end well.

"But Eren, we need more people if this play is gonna be amazing. It's the first time three students have run the whole thing and it's gonna be great. I can help you practice vocals and Erwin could spend extra time with you if you need to. Please?" He begs and fuck, this is hard.

It's like I'm a starving hunter with a gun and I come across a bunny. I can kill the bunny because I need to or let it live on a whim.

Well, I've always been considered rather whimsical, I guess.

"When are auditions again?" I ask and everyone cheers obnoxiously as Armin bites his lip nervously.

"Tomorrow." He says and I groan.

"So, are we gonna watch it now or something?" I ask and he smiles.

"Sasha brought it." He says and I sigh.

"I can't believe you're talking me into doing High School Musical."

"Three!" Marco practically cheers and I smile.

"Fine, High School Musical Three." I say and he smiles. I move over to the couch and Armin sits next to me. I lean my head on his shoulder and he sighs.

"You mad at me?" He asks and I shake my head. Armin has been doing musicals since he was ten and now not only is he the music director, but he has a guaranteed role and the dancing director is his boyfriend.

"I'm okay, but if I fall behind on rent, I'm skipping rehearsal." I say. Trost High makes a point to never turn anyone away. I might end up dancing in the background. Fuck. Well, I guess it's better than in front. Armin sighs and wraps an arm around me as Connie fiddles with the Xbox 360.

"How was work?" He asks and I groan.

"How many people can preorder flowers for one day? Like, is there some kind of nationwide anniversary going on?" I ask and he laughs.

"Like maybe Valentine's Day?" He suggests and I throw my hands out in front of me.

"Exactly." I say and he laughs.

"Eren, it's February 10th." He says and I straighten up and stare at him.

"Since when?" I ask and he continues to chuckle.

"Since midnight this morning." He says and I groan.

"I gotta pay the water bill." I say and get up as the Xbox home screen pops up. "Don't play the movie without me. And stay quiet." I say and everybody nods as I walk back into the kitchen area and take the envelope stuck to the refrigerator.

Now, I bet you're wondering why I, a senior in high school, is paying bills for my apartment. Well, long story short, the apartment is under Armin's grandpa's name. He's technically our legal guardian, but Mikasa and I both agreed that this would be easier.

He's getting old and it makes it easier for him to only deal with one kid instead of three since they're living off of social security. Mikasa does volleyball year round, plus she's doing the play, so I work a part time job. Well, mostly part time.

Today I had to skip school to get hours in. I get paid under the table and I make a lot for a seventeen year old, so I can't complain. Enough that today alone paid for our phone bill with leftover. But I also worked a fourteen hour shift today.

I guess I should've figured out Valentine's Day is so close since I'm working so much lately. I'm probably gonna have to skip school so I can go to auditions. God, this is a pain in the ass.

I pay the bill over the phone as I ponder this. I make about twenty-five dollars an hour arranging flowers. It's damn luck I found this job. The owner is an old friend of my parents so he gave me a job since they had a shortage and I was willing to use my free hour at school to take an online floral class.

My parents died when I was twelve and Mr. Arlert took us in. We've had this apartment since I was fourteen when he had a heart attack and Mikasa and I decided it was time.

We try not to talk about it too much.

I hang up with utility company and groan. I had to pay the electric bill too. I walk over and plop down on Armin. At least we can watch the movie in peace.

I curl up to him and study the characters I might have to audition for. It's a cheesy ass show but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't one of my favorites. With Armin practically holding me, we watch the movie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

One thing I hate is waking up. Not being awake, but waking up. The feeling of having that wonderful sleep being ripped away, unable to be returned. But I have to wake everyone up since I'm the only fucking person who can remember to set an alarm.

I work day shift today since no one else can cover it and I get the night off. Tomorrow it's vice versa. I hate skipping, but I have a deal with my teachers so I can get homework from my friends. I sit up and try to regain my awareness when I realize someone is in bed with me.

I turn to see Marco in his big t-shirt, hugging a pillow. Right, everyone stayed over.

_Which reminds me..._

I get up and storm over to Mikasa's room and pound on the door. "I'm giving you ten minutes to get your pants on or I'm coming in!" I yell, making everyone in the living room groan.

I try my best to walk without my sight and find the light switch. We have a decently big apartment for two teenagers. We have a living room which flows into the kitchen area, two bathrooms and two bedrooms. It's all pretty normal.

The walls in the main rooms are a golden yellow while Mikasa's rooms are some shade of red. My room is green while my bathroom is a light blue. We have some dated things, like our green fridge and our dinosaur microwave, but it's home and I can still take a bubble bath. Yes, I fucking like bubble baths.

I go back to my room and lightly shake Marco awake. Marco has night terrors, so he can't sleep in the living room with everyone else. You have to be gentle with him when you wake him up too.

His eyes flutter open and he smiles up at me. "Hey, sorry if I was annoying." He says and I can't help but mirror his smile.

"No problem at all." I say and he gets up, stretching out. I go to the bathroom before I know it will get used. I debate wearing my glasses or contacts and decide to go with glasses. Why exert effort of unnecessary?

I run a brush through my hair and decide to tie it up. My hair is down to my shoulders now, so a low bun should keep most of it back okay. Plus it'll look good when I take it out for auditions. I leave some of the short hairs out and just tuck them behind my ears.

I go back to my room to pull on a grey tank top. Maybe I should be a bit more colorful since its Valentine's season. I pull on some black jeans before waking into Mikasa's room, trying to ignore the idiot kissing my sister.

"What the fuck dude?" Jean says and I roll my eyes as I walk to her closet and pull out her white sweatshirt she borrowed from Annie. I put it on real quickly and turn to her.

"Holiday-ish enough?" I ask and Mikasa smiles and nods.

"Cute, but no man bun. Just wear a black beanie. Or grey. And red converse" She says and I nod.

"Okay, thanks." I say and hear Jeans snort at my fussing and the sound of skin hitting skin. Yeah, you slap that asshole, Mika.

I don't know how to fashion so I always check with Mikasa. I generally just wear big sweaters and shit, but she says I look good in Annie's tight hoodie, so I guess I can't argue.

I go back to my room and brush my teeth before going into the kitchen and grabbing a Dr. Pepper. Good logic, I know. I recently switched from Coke to Dr. Pepper and I like it. I'll probably go back since Coke is a classic, but this is good for now.

"Ar, what time do I have to be there?" I ask and he groans and sits up.

"Auditions start at 7:30, but be early." He says and I nod.

"Okay, bye!" I yell as I grab my keys and I hear goodbyes from various states of consciousness. It's an odd little family we have, but it's nice.

I pet my cat quickly before leaving. Mikasa will feed her. Yeah, that's right, I have a cat. Her name is Luna and she's a black cat and she's fucking adorable.

I leave my apartment and go to the parking lot. I wave to my neighbor, Dot Pixis, before getting into my car and driving the short trip to work. I'm lucky I live in a small town because I only have to gets gas once a week. The furthest place I go from my apartment is school and that's only like four miles.

I get to the shop to find it still locked an hour before open. _Hannes, you drunk._ I unlock it and go straight to the back room. I pull out the roses and some cow parsnips and just start arranging multiple bouquets. Some red, some pink, some white. The more at hand, the better.

I hear the front door bell go off and Hannes comes back. Hannes is honestly one of my favorite people. He's funny and nice and despite the fact he's never fully sober, he knows what he's doing.

"I see you finally looked at a calendar." He says and I roll my eyes.

"When were you gonna tell me?" I ask and he laughs.

"Probably tomorrow. I had a bet going with Rico on how long it would take for you to find out." He says and I pout at him." I'll take it from here, you go water the garden." He says and I nod.

We actually have a pretty great garden. The only flowers we don't grow on our own ironically are roses. The rest we grow in the back of the store. Plus Hannes' pot, but we're the only two who know about that.

I grab the hose and walk over to the flower bed to see a daffodil starting to peak out. We start growing them around now so they're ready for the spring fever time. They say a daffodil means new beginnings. Ironic on today of all days.

I glance back at the door to make sure it's closed as I water the plants. Armin said that they're using sheet music from previous shows for auditions since they don't get sheet music for High School Musical until next week. Sadly, I only really know one song well from any other musical we've done.

_Might as well practice, I guess._


	2. Auditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! So, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. My theater nerd came out a bit. So I'm just gonna leave this here... So enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, so I found a person that I think Eren would sound like singing and so here's a link to him singing the song Eren sings in this chapter.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Kq9HSC1kNo4 
> 
> Or if that doesn't work, it's Try by Asher Book.

After an exhausting day of dealing with preorders and keeping myself from hitting someone, I get to my car and try to calm down. During my breaks, I would practice singing and it just wouldn't sound good.

I don't have a typical theater voice. I actually have an odd range when it comes to singing and I generally have a higher voice. I kind of hate it. I just don't want to sing in front of people. It honestly makes it hard to drive just thinking about it.

When I get to the auditions which are in our school choir room, I go straight to Mikasa. To say I'm nervous is a fucking understatement. As soon as she sees me, she walks up to me and grabs my hands.

"Calm down." She says and I don't know if I'm just that transparent or if she knows me that well.

"I haven't done this since like, what, third grade." I say and she takes my face in her hands.

"Calm down. There's no need to panic." She says and I nod.

"Okay." I say, suddenly feeling calmer. I look over to Armin with his boyfriend. He's calm and collected which I don't understand. Maybe because theater is his life, so he's more used to it. I'm not. I was lucky that I got a clipping for auditions today or else I'd be dying right now.

A tap on my shoulder makes me aware that other people are around. I turn around to have a notebook shoved into my arms. "You missed a lab and going over the grammar unit. Jean was being a dick and extended it for two day." He says. Who's he?

Levi Ackerman.

I've known Levi for only about four years, but we've been partners in every class we have together since then. Well, almost since then. It comes down to Armin and Erwin. Armin wanted to "branch out a bit" or, in other words, "flirt with his crush in our english class".

Lucky for Armin, his crush had said basically the same thing to his best friend so Erwin and Armin partnered up. So, Levi and I ended up together. We found a way to work in sync so now we're a pretty good team.

He's better at science while I'm better at English. He knows that when I miss school, I'm actually at work and he's been really nice about it, making sure I get my homework from those classes.

"Thanks Levi." I say with a smile as he runs a hand through his black hair.

"It's no problem, but I didn't expect to see you here. Thought I'd have to stop by the shop later." He says and I shrug.

"My idiot best friend talked me into it." I say and he nods.

"Same with mine, though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't gonna do it anyway." He says. Levi's one of the school's best actors. He's much like Annie where he's calm, yet on stage, he's very emotional. I guess that's the sign of a good actor.

"Well, break a leg." He says as he looks down at me with his steel grey eyes and I smile.

"You too." I say and walk over to where Mikasa's sitting. I took her advice and wore a grey beanie which in nice to hide behind because I am so not ready for this. I watch as Armin sets up the sheet music on a table for us to choose while Hanji Zoë hands out contracts.

Hanji is gonna be out student director for this. She's a very eccentric kind of girl, as well as enthusiastic. You can imagine how terrifying she can be. But I like her a lot.

She's very mothering and it doesn't help that she looks old for her age with her thin rimmed glasses and brown hair that's always up in a ponytail. She's been precast as Ms. Darbus. She walks up to me and squeaks.

"Yes! You're finally doing a show?" She asks and I nod.

"Blame Armin." I say and she laughs.

"I don't blame him, I thank him!" She says happily.

"Give it a couple of minutes. You won't be when you hear me sing." I say and she shakes her head.

"I doubt it. I know a singer just by their talking voice and you're probably amazing." She says and I start to blush.

"He is." Mikasa says and I groan.

"I don't try when I'm in the shower." I say and she smirks at me.

"Then don't try." She says and I sigh. I swear, she is not helping at the moment. I give her my contact to fill out because I don't know what half of that means as Hanji walks away and gets everyone's attention.

"Okay, we're gonna do auditions in order of last names. Levi, you're first." She says and I smile. I've heard Levi sing before and he's very talented. He has a very masculine voice that I'm insanely jealous of. Like, good for him because holy shit.

He sings a song from West Side Story that's really good but I don't know that well. All returning actors aren't allowed to use a song they've already done. Lucky for me, that doesn't matter. Levi does amazingly and so does Mikasa after him. She did a song from the same musical I'm doing: Fame.

The rest of the singer until "J" breeze by and I feel a panic as Hanji calls on me.

_Am I ready for this?_

I walk over to the table Hanji and Erwin are sitting at and pick up the packet of sheet music and the walk over to Armin. I show it to him and he smiles at me and changes his music while I calm myself down.

_I have to be ready for this. This isn't about me. I can do this._

I take a breathe as Armin plays the intro.

_Guess I should get this over with._

I stare at a spot in the wall and sing as if to a person.

 

_If I walk would you run_

_If I stop would you come_

_If I say you're the one_

_Would you believe me_

 

_If I ask you to stay_

_Would you show me the way_

_Tell me what to say_

_So you don't leave me_

 

_The world is catching up to you_

_While your running a_ way

_To chase your dream_

 

_It's time for us to make a move_

_Cause we are asking one another to change_

_And maybe I'm not ready_

 

_But I'll try for your love_

_I can hide up above_

_I will try for your love_

_We've been hiding enough_

 

I decide to actual look at sometime so I look to find a face in the audience. Big mistake. Everyone is staring at me with big eyes and wow, I need to calm down. I find a pair of calm, grey eyes and hold onto them for dear life.

 

_If I sing you a song_

_Would you sing along_

_Or wait till I'm gone,_

_Oh how we push and pull_

 

_If I give you my heart_

_Would you just play the part_

_Or tell me it's the start_

_Of something beautiful_

 

_Am I catching up to you_

_While you're running away_

_To chase your dreams_

 

 

_It's time for us to face the truth_

_Cause we are coming to each other to change_

_And maybe I'm not ready_

 

_But I’ll try for your love_

_I can hide up above_

_I will try for yo_ ur love

_We've been hiding enough_

 

I regain my breathing from the calm person enough to notice I've been awkwardly staring at Levi. I decide to look over at Armin. He plays with his eyes closed anyway.

 

_I will try for your love_

_I can hide up above_

_Ahh ahh_

 

Fuck, I can't believe I actually hit the high note. That was easier than I thought it'd be too.

 

_If I walk would you run_

_If I stop would you come_

_If I say you're the one_

_Would you believe me_

 

I finish and walk back over to Hanji and hand her the sheet music to see her eyes blown up bigger than I've ever seen. And I've seen her high. I smile and give her the packet and quickly sit down next to Mikasa, avoiding the stares directed at me. Even Mikasa is staring at me with surprised eyes.

I pull my hood over my head and hide. I don't really pay much attention to the rest of the vocal auditions as I try to get my heartbeat at a good rate. I really hate being the center of attention. At least not when I'm doing something I'm not used to.

We take a break between the music and acting parts of the audition and Armin full on sprints over to me. "Fuck you dude, you're amazing, why didn't you let me talk you into this sooner!" He yells at me and repeatedly slaps my arm as I inch away from him.

"Because I'm not that good!" I say and I hear a groan from next to me and turn to see Mikasa and Jean.

"Bullshit Jaeger, that was amazing." Jean says and what?

"Did you just compliment me? Nice words actually came out of your mouth directed towards me." I say and he rolls his eyes, but I see that blush, Jeanbo, nice fucking try. Mikasa throws her arms around me and pulls me in a tight hug.

"You were awesome, Baby Bro." She says and I swear, she just a bit over a month older than me and ugh, no.

"I really don't know why you guys think I did so well. You guys were awesome." I say as I walk back to my seat and pick up my clippings. Lines are good to know for auditions, you know.

"You're really something." Jean says with and eye roll I can practically hear without looking up from my paper.

"Thank you guys. You're sweet, but don't try and flatter me." I say as I stare at my script. I mean, I didn't fuck up, but I'm really not a good singer. Armin sighs before walking to Hanji and Erwin and Jean and Mikasa sit down next to me.

The acting audition is slightly more nerve-racking than the singing because there's more than just a couple of minutes. I think I read for Troy, Chad, even Ryan even though he's been precast to Erwin, and Jimmy before I get called for probably the weirdest one yet.

"Levi, you read for Troy, and Eren, read for Gabriella." Hanji says and I gulp. I turn to Mikasa for support to see her trying to prevent Jean from laughing.

_Why the fuck am I reading for a girl part? With another guy for that matter?_

I get up and walk over to where Levi is on the stage to see that he looks as uncomfortable as I am. _Good to know we're on the same page here._ Hanji walks up to us to give us out direction.

"Okay boys, so we had an idea that we just want to see. You're gonna do the fourth clipping together and genderbend some of the lines. Just improvise when needed." She says with a maniacal smile I don't understand.

"Hanj, the kid doesn't have experience improvising." He says and I nod, unable to find words to back him up. I can't just change lines as I go. It's a written character for a reason.

"Okay, then you have five minutes." She says and walks away. Levi turns to me and sighs.

"Well, let's go over the lines. I probably shouldn't say you're wearing a dress, so I'll change that and... hey." He says and gets my attention more directed towards him.

"You okay? Your face is white as a sheet." He says and I nod, but he doesn't look convinced. To be honest I'm a bit lightheaded.

"You know what? Fuck it. Just go with it, but calm down. Nobody will give you shit of you mess up, and if they do, they'll have me to deal with. You already have had a really good audition until now so this scene doesn't matter as much. Just imagine it's English or something." He says and I nod. His words calm me down a lot and he squeezes my shoulder.

"Ready?" He asks and I nod. He crosses the stage to the other side. I take breath and turn to Hanji who nods, telling us we can start. I turn to Levi and take a breath.

_He's not Levi, he's Troy and you're Gabriella. Remember that._

I start walking to him and he sighs in relief. "I really need your help." He say with a serious face as I walk over to him. "Which one?" He says and holds up 'tux jackets'.

"Because?" I ask as I take one out of his hands.

"Because you're gonna look amazing, so I want to look right." He says and I feel a blush rise to my face and turn away, examining the 'coat'.

"I've never been asked to a prom, but this almost sounds like an invitation." I say and turn back to him. "This one." I say and he sets down the spare while I help him put the 'jacket' on. Gotta love air props. I go behind his back, still open to the crowd, and smoothen out his shoulders.

"I've never been to a dance, much less a prom." He says and I smile, but he suddenly turns to face me, another imaginary item in hand. "But I was hoping these were a good start." Troy says and without even thinking about it, I lean up and kiss his cheek. He smiles widely at me before it falls a bit.

"Do you think we're gonna have to waltz? Because I have no idea how to do that." He says and I smile.

"All I know is what my mom taught me when I was little. I'd stand on her feet and she'd waltz me around the living room." I say and he looks down at me with a mixture of love and nervousness. "Come here, I'll show you." I say, walking away with his hand in mine, pulling him along.

"What?" He laughs and I repeat myself.

"Come here." I say and he tries to pull us to a stop.

"We're on the roof." He says and I stop and walk up to him, taking both of his hands and leaning so that we're flushed together.

"Come here, you'll love it." I say and start pulling him back when I realize the scene is over. I drop Levi's hands and he drops the smile on his face drops as well. I surprise myself when I realize I miss it a bit.

I walk back to my seat to see Mikasa nearly crying laughing, trying her best to hold it back. I glare at her as I sit down. "Why are you so good at being a girl?" She asks and I elbow her. Hanji walks back up with a smile.

"Thank you guys for coming today, our final decision will be made tonight and posted tomorrow. Goodnight!" She says and I wave bye to Armin as he settles at the director table and turn to Mikasa and Jean.

"Wanna go out to eat?" I ask and Mika smirks.

"You bringing Troy?" She asks and I groan.

"Keep it up and I'll ask him instead and leave you behind." I say and she pouts.

"Fine, but that was weird. You were acting all cute and did you really kiss his cheek?" She asks and I take a second to think back to the scene and start to blush. Shit.

"I didn't even realize I did that." I say and Jean is just dying over in his seat. I guess I was just comfortable in the role. As a girl.

I roll my eyes and grab my keys and notebook. "You guys coming or are you gonna keep being dumbasses?" I ask and the both stand up.

"Fine, whatever." Jean says as he sobers up. I hear some giggling and look a couple rows behind me to see a bunch of girls blatantly staring. Mikasa grabs my arm and turns me towards her and nods to the door. Once we're out the door, I groan.

"I'm never gonna live that scene down, will I?" I say and she smirks and opens her mouth to say something, but Jean beats her to it.

"Dude, they've been drooling ever since your song." He says and I just look at him.

"What?" I say, but am interrupted by Historia coming out and basically tackling me.

"You were amazing!" She shrieks as she hangs from my frame and I wrap my arms around her waist. Sasha, Connie, Marco, and Annie all come out too.

"Thanks History." I say and she giggles as I put her down.

"You did good, Jaeger." Annie says and I smile.

"You all did amazing." I say and they all smile.

"We're going out to eat. You you should come." Mikasa says to them and I nod in agreement.

"Sounds good! I've been too nervous to eat since lunch." Marco says and I nod.

"Is it bad I'm more nervous now?" I ask and Connie shakes his head.

"That's normal. Now it's up to them." He says and I sigh.

Now that we're leaving, it feels like a million butterflies in my stomach, plus I'm hungry, so that doesn't help. I just need to wait until tomorrow. I can do it.


	3. List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I was camping and my school started today, so I've been super busy. This chapter is very short, but next chapter is Levi's point of view because I'm weak and I'm making it more than one and that one will be posted really soon and it will be longgggg. Anyway, enjoy!

Eren's POV

 

I wake up to the shrill sound of my alarm and groan. I was so cozy with Luna curled up to my neck. Luna is basically a cat that never grew out of kittenhood. She was the runt and even though she's almost three, she still fits in the crook of my neck.

I pick her up as I turn off my phone alarm, holding her to my chest. She continues to purr despite the fact I moved her out of her sleep. I get up and go to Mikasa's room and open the door. I don't have to knock before since Jean didn't spend the night.

Thank god we have a hall between us.

I turn on the light as I walk over to her bed. She moans in anger as she looks up at me. "Can't you be a bit nicer about walking me up?" She asks and sits up. I hold Luna out to her face and the cat licks Mika's nose.

"Better?" I ask and she doesn't even try to hide the smile on her face as she takes the cat from my hands.

"You coming to school today?" She asks and I nod.

"I just work from five to twelve. Then all day Saturday and Sunday." I say and she sighs.

"I'm sorry." She says and I shake my head.

"It's all good. I get paid more since it's a holiday weekend. Plus Hannes feels bad that I've been working so much lately." I say and she frowns.

"You need to take some time off." She says and I nod.

"I have next weekend off and I'm not leaving my bed." I say and she smiles.

"And Luna will keep you company." She says and puts Luna to my nose like I did to her earlier. She licks it and I can't even hold back my giggle... I mean laugh. Mikasa laughs as well as she gets up.

"I'll make breakfast, you get dressed." She says as I get up from her bed. It's not like I take that long to get dressed, she's just really good at cooking. I walk into my room and find a pair of grey jeans and throw on a green sweater.

With the same grey beanie as yesterday and my grey converse, I'm ready to go. I brush my teeth, not bothering with my hair since I have the hat, I walk out to have the smell of cheesy eggs fill the room. The rest of the morning is pretty quiet between the two of us, but of us obviously nervous.

I drive her to school and go to my first hour where Armin is talking with Erwin. The thing about Erwin is that he's nothing like your first impression of him. On first glance he seems like a normal, put together, stick in the mud.

But he's actually really funny and goofy. He's also an amazing dancer. Like, it's crazy. He's a really big, bulky guy, so to see his dance so gracefully is weird. That guy is just an enigma to me.

I sit in my spot next to Armin and turn to them. "This is killing me. When are you posting the list?" I ask and Erwin laughs.

"Probably last hour. But don't worry, I think you'll like your role." Armin says and I pause at his smile. That's not a sweet Armin smile. That's a _scary_ Armin smile.

"I swear if you're planning something." I say, not even bothering to add a threat because of were being honest, it's probably an empty one. He shrugs and turns back towards Erwin. I sit down at my desk and open my book as someone walks past me.

"Hey." Levi says as he ruffles my hair, sitting behind me. I turn around to him and hold up King Lear.

"Did we do anything in this?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"I told you, Jean was being a dumbass." He says, not caring that he's like five feet away from Jean who just flicks him off from behind.

"Okay, so still scene three?" I ask and he nods.

"So, you got the nerves yet?" He asks and I nod.

"It's weird. I didn't even really wanna do the play, but I really want to know now." I say and he chuckles.

"I get that. Now that you're stuck doing it, you want to know." He says and I nod.

"Exactly, although the audition was kind of fun." I say and he raises and eyebrow.

"You enjoy being my boyfriend?" He says and I hide my face in my hands.

"Let's forget that happened." I groan and he laughs.

"You were good though. I was surprised how natural you were." He says and my hands slip down just enough so I can see him.

"Thanks. You were amazing by the way." I say and he rests his chin in his hand.

"Thanks Bright Eyes." He says and I laugh. He always calls me that and claims my eyes are blue, which isn't right when I look in a mirror.

"You know, on my license, they say my eyes are green." I say and he shakes his head.

"Bullshit. You're eyes are as green as the sky is." He says and my eyebrows furrow.

"The sky isn't green." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Exactly, dumbass." He says and I smack him upside the head.

"Don't be a jerk." I say and he laughs as the bell rings and the teacher calls for our attention. He smirks at me and nods to the front, but I find myself wanting to see that smirk. Him smiling when not on stage is a bit of a rarity. But nonetheless, I turn towards the front and listen to the teachers lesson, waiting anxiously for the end of the day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Once I got out of my last hour, everyone was crowding around the choir room. Armin and Mikasa both had their last hours with me and Armin nodded at our suspicions.

The cast list.

So, basically, I'm trying to get through multiple other teenagers to find out our parts. Mikasa pushes through, hand on my arm, but the crowd starts to simmer down after a we make it half way. The hallway is a lot more quiet by the time we get to the list and I'm not sure if that's from lack of people or what's on the cast list.

"I'm scared to look." Mikasa says and turns away, leaving me to look at it. I scan the list for her name and smile when I find it.

"You're playing Taylor." I say and she starts jumping.

"Yes!" She says and looks at the list, but as she scans it, she suddenly freezes. I tap her shoulder and she looks over at me before point to the list. "Um, have you looked at your role?" She asks and I shake my head. I look back at it and scan for my name, my jaw dropping when I see it.

Eren Jaeger- Gabriel Montez

I read it twice to make sure that I read that right. I look at the entire list hoping I missed the name Gabriella.

I didn't.

I turn towards Mikasa to see her eyes widened and jaw dropped. I turn to Armin to see him smiling bashfully. "You expect it?" He asks while scratching the back of his head.

"Expect to play a women? Of course not!" I yell and he straightens up.

"Eren, you got a lead role. You should be happy!" He says cheerfully and I huff.

"How the hell am I supposed to play a girl?" I ask, not really to him as much as to whatever god there is, truthfully asking.

"It's actually a guys role now." Armin says and I look back at the list. Gabriel. That is a guy's name. _But wait._ I look back at the list to see who's playing Troy.

Levi Ackerman.

Said guy walks up behind me and looks at the list, eyes widening when he sees his part. "Levi, congrats!" Armin says and he nods.

"Thanks kid." He say and glances back at the list, mouth opening a bit as he sees what I assume is my role.

"You casted two straight guys to play significant others in a play?" I ask Armin and she shrugs.

"Stuff like that happens all the time. I had a girlfriend in a play once." He says and I sigh. He's got a point. I turn to Levi to see if he's okay with it to see him walking away, hair practically ripping through his hair.

"You think he's okay with it?" I ask and Armin nods.

"He'll be fine." He says, but for some reason I have a feeling he's not okay with it. I mean, I guess working with him is better that working with Jean or Connie. Hell, even working with Armin would be a bit awkward, but Levi and I have an odd relationship anyway, so it's not bad I'm working with him.

I just hope he thinks the same.


	4. Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love pining Levi.
> 
>  
> 
> That's all. Please enjoy!

Levi's POV

 

 

I still remember the day I first saw Eren Jaeger. He had been late to English and nearly sprinted into the room, huffing out an apology. The teacher had nodded and brushed it off like it was nothing even though he was late on the first day of school. I had just transferred in for high school from a neighboring town, so I was surprised when that happened.

I also noticed how some of the girls were staring at him, even though we could only see his back. His hair was shorter back then, still the same chestnut brown.

The teacher talked to him for a couple of minutes while I looked at all the girls stare at him. He must've really been something for this many girl to start whispering about him.

I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. But the minute he turned around, I knew the answer: both.

He looked exhausted, the bags under his eyes not exactly a pretty color. His smile was worn out in a way a kid that age shouldn't have been worn. He smiled nonetheless. But even then it was apparent then and there how beautiful he was.

For starters, his physique was amazing. He was a bit scrawny, but not to the point where it was bad. You could tell he was toned, but not overly so. Just right. I could also tell he's a bit shorter than me so the top of his head probably hits my chin.

Although he still had just a small bit of baby fat in his face back then, he had a defined jaw and sharp cheekbones. His skin had a warm tan to it and his lips where a brownish pink and they weren't insanely thick either, but still a good size.

If I hadn't been so fascinated with his eyes though, I would've stared at his lips a lot longer. But his eyes were amazing, even covered by thick-rimmed glasses. They were a blue unlike I'd ever seen before, almost like the ocean.

They were the kinds of thing poets write of and romantics dream of. They were big and bright and I nearly forgot how to breathe when they landed on me. He smiled and nodded at me as he took his seat in front of me and I swear I nearly swooned or some shit.

And I knew it in that moment.

I had seen an angel.

And there was no way I was gonna lose my chance.

It was odd. I never believed in love at first sight but fuck if I didn't feel something the minute I saw him. So, I talked Erwin into partnering with Armin. It wasn't like he didn't like Armin or think he was hot, he just knew how unsociable I was and decided to stay with me.

But Erwin figured out it was more than me wanting to make a new friend and so he helped me out. When I sat down and talked to Eren, something just hit me. It was like I couldn't breathe. He was wearing this light blue cardigan that matched the flecks in his eyes.

I didn't know what it was, but I knew I was screwed. Because before I had been nearly positive I just didn't like people at all and then suddenly I'm falling for this bright-eyed boy.

We became partners in our biology class and somehow every science and english after that. And I just fell harder and harder. I fell for the little things, like how he stuck out his tongue as he read to himself or how much he loved poetry and Shakespeare.

He's passionate, stubborn, and thoughtful and I'm madly in love with him. The days he doesn't come to school, I just look forward to seeing him when I give him his books. He generally lets me know the days he's gonna miss and my heart stops every time my phone lights up with his name.

This time is no exception as I see he's calling me. I let it ring for a couple of rings before I pick it up. "Hello?" I say as if I didn't just see his name on caller ID.

"Hey Levi, it's Eren." He says and I smile.

"Hey, aren't you at work?" I ask and he huffs.

"I'm on break. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You seemed a bit off after we found out our roles." He says and I sigh. To say it hurt to see Eren's reaction is an understatement. It's not like I ever expected him to like me, it just really sucks to hear him say he's straight. That I'd never have a chance with him.

And he's so fucking oblivious, he thinks I'm straight.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say and now he sighs.

"Levi, I know you. You didn't seem fine. I'm sorry if it's awkward that you have to work with another guy, but..."

"No, it's not that." I say before I can stop myself.

"Oh, what is it then?" He asks and I inwardly curse myself. He gave me an out and I blew it. I could always just tell him, but that would make the next few months so awkward.

"I just didn't think you'd be okay with it, your first role and all." _Okay, good cover._

"I guess I'm okay with it. I mean, I'm not thrilled that I'm playing a role written for a girl, but I mean, at least it's you I'm working with." He says and I have to catch my breath.

"You're happy about that?" I ask and he laughs.

"Of course I am. I'm comfortable with you and we work well together. If I have to act gay with anyone, you're a pretty cool person to act with." And I don't even mind that he said he was only acting gay, that is fucking progress.

I let out a hopefully nonchalant chuckle. "Well good. I'm glad we're okay then." I say and he hums.

"See you Monday?" He asks and I nod to myself.

"See you Monday." I say and hang up the phone and I don't even stop myself from jumping up and down, not caring that Erwin and Hanji are in the room. Hanji sits upright and smiles manically.

"Did he ask you out?" She asks and I shake my head.

"No, he's straight." I say and she shakes her head.

"No he's not. My gayday is one hundred percent accurate and I've thought he was gay since like sixth grade. He just doesn't know yet." She says and Erwin shrugs.

"He might when he has to kiss Levi." He says and I freeze.

"Wait. There's a kiss?" I ask and Hanji nods.

"I'm not sure whether to kill you or hug you right now." I say and she gets up and hugs me.

"You're welcome." She says and I sigh.

"You didn't cast him just because I like him, did you?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Did you hear him sing? He's amazing. Besides, it was Armin's idea. And you don't just _like_ him, you idiot." She says and I look over at Erwin.

"Does Armin know?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"Does anyone _not_ know? You lit up like a Christmas tree when he kissed your cheek. You may be good, but no one can fake that." He says and fuck, now I'm blushing. I sit down on my bed as Hanji starts talking.

"The only person who doesn't know at this point is probably him." She says and I sigh.

"Know what?" A new voice says and I turn to see my mom.

"About his love for Eren Jaeger." Hanji says and my mom nods.

"Oh yeah, the cutie with the booty?" She says and wow, that pillow looks perfect for hiding behind. I go to grab the pillow, but Erwin grabs it right before I can get to it.

"Yes. Also known as his counter part in the musical." He says and my mom shrieks.

"So he's finally gonna be able to make a move?" She asks and I groan.

"Why must you discuss my nonexistent love life like I'm not here?" I ask and I fall backwards.

"Because boy are you lovestruck. Buy him some chocolate and ask him out! Sunday is Valentine's Day and I have a date so you'll have the whole house to yourself." She says with a wink that has me upright.

"Oh my god Mom, no." I say and Hanji throws her head back and laughs.

"It looks like Levi has another Valentine's Day with his right hand." She says and cackles and I turn to Erwin and tug on the pillow. He lets go of it and I hit Hanji, knocking her onto the rug.

"Anyways, he works in a flower shop so he has to work anyway. And I work too." I say and my mom sighs.

"Then at least do something, I beg. It's weird that I have a boyfriend and you don't." She says and I throw the pillow at her, making her laugh.

"Don't rub it in!" I yell as she runs down the hallway and Hanji wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"It's okay, bud." She says and I nod.

"Not even that can kill my mood right now." I say.

Because I get to kiss Eren Jaeger.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I hate Valentine's Day. It's stupid as hell. Everyone tries to come up with some excuse to make it all cute, but it's not. I scroll through my Twitter feed, looking at the awful single girls tweeting about how they wish some boy would cuddle with them.

Well... same, but I'm not gonna fucking tweet about it.

I pull my scarf up to my nose as I keep walking. I'm working with one of my friends, Petra. She doesn't know that they guy she likes is gonna ask her out and I'm a decoy.  So, since she has the all day shift, I come in later than her.

It's relatively warm right now, 20 degrees. I say warm, but that's in comparison to he 5 degree nights. It's cold and I hate the cold. It's like needles poking at your skin that don't easily fade.

I pass the newly written on chalk sign and walk into the warm coffee shop, pulling my scarf down. Our coffee shop is pretty cliché. You know, dark colors and dim lighting with simple, calm music in the background. The air stinks of coffee and baked goods and it slams you as you walk in.

"Petra?" I yell and a girl with red hair turns to me with a concerned face. Petra is one of my closest friends. She understands me like no one else, and while she's sensitive to my feelings, she doesn't put up with my shit.

She's also beautiful with her red hair and big brown eyes. Unlike her soon-to-be boyfriend. Oluo is not very handsome, but he has a good heart. He's a sweet guy when he's not trying to be cool and he's amazing at art. He works with us to and runs to the back room to get ready when he notices me.

So, my job is to make Petra aware of the freshly written sign outside. "Someone vandalized the front sign." I say and she gasps.

"They better not have." She says and stomps out from behind the counter. I lead her outside and point at the sign.

"Look what that idiot did." I say and her eyes widen as Oluo comes out from inside the shop. He has a bouquet of roses and a big stuffed bear. What a cheesy asshole. It's not as bad as what the sign says: "Will you be mine, Petra-bear?" Like, is this first grade? But she blushes and giggles anyway.

"I'd love to!" She says and throws her arms around him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

_Yeah, I hate Valentine's Day._

 I walk inside and go to the back room to shed my coat and put on my apron. "Wait, Levi!" Petra says and runs into the room with one of her roses.

"Here. Put it through your name tag. Consider it a thanks." She says and I nod.

"It was not problem. You keep all dozen." I say and she shakes her head.

"No, you keep one." She says and runs out of the room. I huff as I go to the front and cut the end so it can sit better tucked in my name tag. Work is boring as hell with idiots all coming in with their chocolates and requests for hearts in their espressos.

I groan as a customer leaves, leaving the place empty except for Petra and I. "You okay there?" She asks and I respond with another annoyed groan. She sighs and lays her head on the counter next to me. "This about Eren?" She asks and I shrug.

"Kind of. More about the 'day of love' as a whole. I hate it and I hate that I can't spend it with him." I say and she nods.

"I get it, but life can surprise you." She says and, as if Petra was a genie or something, the bell chined to show me the only sweet thing in the store I want.

"Hey guys!" Eren says with rosy cheeks and a grey hat covering most of his ears.

"Hey." I say, and Petra mysteriously disappears.

"What would you like?" I ask and he looks at the menu, tongue sticking out a bit and fuck, he's cute.

"Hot chocolate?" He asks as if he's not stating his order, but asking permission. I nod and turn to get to work, but Petra pops her head in the room.

"Levi, you're shift just ended." She says and I walk over to her.

"It's only eight. I have at least two hours left." I say and she smiles.

"I'm gonna cover you and you're gonna get the guy." She whispers and I roll my eyes.

"Petra, don't..." I'm interrupted by her pushing me and disappearing. I try to regain my footing, but my hip hits the corner of the counter. "Fuck!" I yell as I fall on the ground, bonking my head on a cardboard box. I move to sit up when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Eren asks from next to me and I nod.

"Just a bit shocked." I say with a chuckle, but he sighs.

"Are you sure? Did you hit anything?" He ask and his hand covers mine that's on the spot I hit my hip. He seems unfazed by the fact he's basically on top of me with a hand on my hip, but I'm trying not to have a heart attack.

"I'm fine. Honestly." I say and he smiles.

"Okay." He says and grabs both of my hands pulling me to my feet. I look down at him as he keeps a hold on one of my hands a pulls me to a table. "You're gonna sit down though." He says as he pulls out a chair and then sits across from me.

I sit down as I hear noises from the work area. _Fucking Petra._ "I thought you worked all day today." I say and he nods.

"We closed early since it's a holiday." He says and I nod.

"Busy today?" I ask and he groans.

"It gets worse every year. Like, what the fuck do you need fifty fucking flowers for?" He say and I laugh.

"Maybe he has fifty bitches and they all need to feel special." I say and he smiles at that.

"Yeah, but why does he have fifty in the first place?"

"Polygamy. Duh." I say and he starts laughing and it's damn near the equivalent of music to my ears. Petra brings over his hot chocolate and leaves some tea for me. I love coffee, but I have enough problems sleeping without caffeine, thank you very much.

I run a hand through my hair as Eren leans his head on one of his hands. We continue talking about nothing and everything at the same time until he points to my chest. "Where did you get that?" He asks, looking down at the flower in my hand.

"Oh, Petra gave it to me. Oluo gave her a bouquet and she gave me one for helping him ask her out." I say and he smiles.

"He finally asked her out? Good. He really needed to just grow a pair." He says and I nod.

_So do I._

"Anyway, that's a really pretty rose. Not many people go with lavender roses. They're not traditional, but the meaning behind them is sweet." He says and I think of an idea.

"Then here." I say and take it off, moving it towards him and his eyes widen.

"Oh, no, it's yours. You deserve it for helping them." He says and I shake my head.

"You have it. Consider it a Valentine." I say and he blushes a bit as I hand it to him.

"Well, thank you. That's very sweet of you." He says and takes it from me.

"So, what does it mean then?" I ask as he holds it between his two fingers, looking at it.

"Well, the color in itself means enchantment. So you give it so someone you're enchanted by. Then there's more... but people normally only care about the color." He says and trails off. It's as if he's been told how boring it was before and doesn't like bothering people with it now and it kind of breaks my heart.

I shake my head. "You gotta tell me the whole thing then." I say and he laughs as he perks up. _Much better._

"Scared you dug yourself a grave by giving me this?" He says with a laugh that I match.

"Just gotta make sure my gift is accurate." I say jokingly although I'm not really joking.

"Okay, well, there's the fact it's thornless. Thornless roses mean love at first sight which almost no one knows. Everyone gets them thornless and I bet half of them don't even know what it means." He says with a smile as I prop my chin on my hand.

"And the there's the fact that there's only one. When you give someone a single rose, it means 'I love you'. So basically, you're enchanted by me, you love me, and you fell for me at first sight." He says and I just roll my eyes as he laughs. _If only he knew._ I put my hands up defensively.

"You got me. You're just an enchanting person." I say and he laughs, but I don't miss his slight blush.

"I'll get you another drink." He say and I shake my head.

"I'm the one who works here." I say and he shrugs nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but you just got done working. I got it." He says and I nod. I stared at him as he crossed the room to have Petra take his order. I watch as he taps his fingers on the counter, drumming to the beat of the music quietly playing in the small café.

I don't know what I'm gonna do. We both go to college in half a year. Well, maybe. I don't know if he's going and I'm still debating everything. But, chances are if I don't do something soon, by this time next year, he could have a girlfriend or boyfriend.

If he got a girlfriend, that means I didn't have a chance to begin with, but if he got a boyfriend, that means I did have a chance and missed it. And I can't bare the thought of that. I don't want that boy to belong to anyone else. And if that makes me selfish, so be it.

I watch as he grabs our cups and walks back over to me. I go to grab the string of my tea to mix it more as my phone goes off. I pull it out of my pocket to see Petra had texted me.

From Petra- Don't be a dummy, do something! It's going well

I look up at her to see her wink at me and I look over at Eren to see him looking at his phone with a face of disgust. "Mikasa's boyfriend is spending the night." He says with a groan.

"Is it that bad?" I ask and he nods.

"Whenever it's a so-called 'special day', they're a bit louder than normal. Any other days of the year, they're fine." He says and I get an idea.

"Come to my place." I say before I can really think it through.

"Really? I wouldn't want to impose." He says and fuck, he's so cute.

"My mom is on a date anyway and is staying at her boyfriend's house. I'd probably just take a shit and go to bed anyway." I say and he laughs, almost making it okay that I told him I was gonna take a shit.

"Well, thanks. It'd be great if I could avoid hearing the sound of that horseface moaning. It's not pleasant." He says and shivers in disgust.

"Well, I just gotta grab my stuff from the back, then I'll be good to go." I say and he nods. I walk into the back room to be followed by Petra.

"So?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

"I invited him over." I say and she steps in front of me.

"And?" She asks as I take off my apron.

"He's coming over." I say and she starts shrieking.

"You gonna do the do?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

"It's not like that." I say and she sighs.

"Well, at least get him to watch a movie with you or something to have an excuse to cuddle with him for. Oh! I'll grab you guys some cookie dough." She says and runs off. By the time I have my coat on, she has a bag of stuff.

"You know we're not teenaged girls having a slumber party." I say and she smirks.

"But, you know, a pillow fight isn't always a bad thing." She says with I wink and I just roll my eyes.

"Tmi dude." I say as I wrap my coat around my neck. I walk out of the back room to see Eren with a forest green coat with a wool lined hood.

I normally hate coats like that, but he wears it well. It falls in a flattering way that isn't actually that puffy, but makes me want to run up to him and hug him. Though I'm pretty sure he could wear a garbage bag and still be perfect to me.

"Ready?" He asks, handing me my tea.

"Yeah." I say as I take it from him, feeling heat as out hand brush, even though we're both wearing gloves. He must be a very warm person. I walk ahead of him, making sure to open the door for him, and we go outside. I start to walk towards my house when his voice stops me.

"Levi? I drove here." He says and I nod.

"Right. That makes sense." I say and he smiles as I walk towards him. I swear that smile could light up the city. I feel like we're in some shitty romantic movie as the snow falls around us.

I hate the cold. I'm not a very warm person, but when there's ice all around me, it's a constant struggle to fend off hypothermia. Plus it's colder than normal right now. Like, a lot colder than normal. I think we've official broke negatives.

By the time Eren and I make it to his car, we're both shivering and I think his flower is freezing. I'm hopping in my seat once I'm in and he starts the car and turns the heat on.

"Shit, it's cold." He says and I nod.

"Y-you c-ould say th-that again." I say and he turns towards me.

"Shit, you look really cold." He says as he takes my hands and rubs them between his. The car is slowly heating up along with my hands and cheeks as he leans over the divider.

"And you were gonna walk home in this?" He says and I nod, leading him to huff and look up at me, face inches from mine. "You gotta be more careful." He says, unaffected by our proximity. By the fact that if I lean in just a bit...

"I didn't think it would be this c-cold." I say instead of making an ass out of myself and he smiles.

"Then it's a good thing you got me to drive you." He says and let's go of my hand and I almost let out a whine at that. But he takes off his hat and slips it on my head before putting the car in reverse and backing out.

I sit with his hat on my head and his smell all around me as I give him directions to my house. It's less than a mile from my work, so it doesn't take long. We walk inside and he walks over to my couch after taking off his shoes and coat, getting cozy like he has countless times before.

Due to us being partners in school projects more often than not, he's been to my house a lot and I've been to his apartment. Not to mention some times we just hang out. He lays on half the couch with a pillow in his lap.

"So, Kuchel still dating that guy?" He asks and I nod.

"It's been like four months now." I say and his eyes widen.

"Damn. Good for her." He says as I pull out the remote.

"So, movie sound good?" I ask and he nods.

"What do you have in mind?" He asks as I flip through movies on demand.

"How about Unfriended? I heard its good." I ask and he perks up.

"Okay! Sounds good." He says as I sit next to him and he sits up. I play the movie after getting two spoons for the cookie dough and I realize it may have been a mistake to play this movie.

Luckily the plot has a rather slow build, so we eat in peace, but then the actual ghost came into play and Eren grips the pillow a bit harder. He hugs the life out of his pillow as he sees the girl's phone move when her screen is frozen. He nearly screams when the computer falls to the ground, burrowing into my side.

I use the controller and stop the movie as I let the arm fall from behind the couch to his back. "You okay?" I ask and he sighs.

"Can we not watch a scary movie?" He ask, propping his head on my shoulder and looking at me with those big blue eyes of his.

"Of course." I say and he smiles and lays his head with no obvious intention of moving. I try to breathe as I use the tv remote to turn it off.

"So what are play rehearsals like?" He asks as he takes my spare hand and plays with the fingers.

"Well, tomorrow will probably be just a read through and taking notes. Then we start with scene one, so basically, we choreography the basketball number. Then the backyard party, then our scene in the tree house, so on and so forth." I say and he nods.

"I don't know if I'm good at the whole acting lovey dovey thing." He says, biting his lip nervously.

"You did fine during auditions and you literally just cuddled up to me." I say and he laughs.

"That's because you're a cuddly person." He says and I laugh.

"I've never heard anyone say that about me before." I say and he smiles warmly.

"You don't come off as one, but I an tell. Everyone needs a bit of loving." He says with a laugh and cuddles closer and if "a bit of loving" comes from Eren I think I could use a lot of it. I tighten my hold on him as he yawns and he starts playing with the hem of my shirt.

I thread my fingers into his hair and he sighs and leans into it and I think he's the one who needs a bit of loving. He's always so busy and responsible, trying to do everything. I move us so we're laying down as he yawns again and I know sleep is pulling him.

He nuzzles his head under my chin as my arms slip around his waist. "Thank you for this." He says and I find myself smiling, knowing no one else will see.

"It's no problem, Bright Eyes." I say as his feet tangle in mine.

"Goodnight." He whispers and I squeeze him a bit.

"Night." I say and it doesn't take long for his breathing to get heavier and for him to drift off. Every time Eren comes over, we always end up like this.

He says I'm good at cuddling and I can never complain. Even if this will always be unrequited and I'll never get to hold him as a lover, I can still hold him like this.

"I love you." I whisper to the air as I drift off to sleep.


	5. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna hope no one notices how long it's been...
> 
> Sorry for the wait. I've been mainly focusing on Hiding and Seeking, but after that's done, I'll be working on two fics instead of 3 which means I'll update more. I'm so sorry about the wait. Thank you for being patient with me. Enjoy:)

Eren's POV

 

I wake up to a soft groan against my ear and hair tickling my forehead. I open my eyes a bit to see the back of Levi's couchand his shoulder. _Oh right, I spent the night._ I close my eyes and nuzzle closer to him. It's odd, I know, but something about Levi makes me feel safe. His grip tightens on my waist as I lose myself in him.

The first time Levi and I had a night like this was during a project we had together. It was biology and it was due the next day and we fell asleep cuddling on blue and red paint for our model cell. It had gotten all over our arms and seeped through our clothes onto our backs and we couldn't stop laughing during our presentation. I had been a mess that night, it having been a year after my parents passed. He was able to distract me long enough to finish the project, then he held me until I calmed down. That's when I knew I could trust him. Now felt a bit similar as I close my eyes again, trying to find sleep again.

I'm not nearly as emotionally unstable as I was that day. More like anxious. I've never been in a musical unless elementary school counts and now I'm playing a genderbent lead. That just doesn't usually happen. I find myself trying to find a way to get closer to Levi absentmindedly. He smiles as his eyes flutter open. "Hey kid." He sighs and pulls me closer if possible. We're basically connected in every place possible.

"Hey." I say, hiding under his chin, not wanting to face the day. One of his hands move to tangle itself in my hair and I sigh. "Can we skip school? Just keep laying here?" I ask and he chuckles.

"I wish." He responds and I can't bring myself to move. He's just so cozy and warm and the world is cold and cruel. I have work after rehearsal and Levi and I have a project due Thursday. Speaking of which…

"You free to work Wednesday?" I ask and he nods next to me.

“Yeah, we can work after rehearsal.” He says and I swallow thickly at the reminder.

“Right. Rehearsal.” I murmur and he signs.

“You’re gonna be great. Just try your best. We’re literally reading the script today and that’s all.” He encourages me and his words comfort me a bit. He’s used to this stuff. He knows what he’s doing. He shifts a bit and I get up to let him up, but he just sits up and props his chin on my shoulder. “Don’t worry. It’s just a school play, something to have fun with.” He says and I sigh.

“Thanks Levi.” I respond and he nods.

“No problem, Bright Eyes.” He smiles as he gets up and ruffles my hair as he heads to the kitchen. I smile as I watch him before laying back down. I run through a mental list in my head of what I have to do this week, starting with work. Work.

“Shit!” I yell and quickly get up, making Levi jump.

“You okay?” He asks as I grab my phone and look at the time. I have to be there in 15 minutes.

“Shit! Can I borrow a shirt? I’m running late.” I explain and he nods.

“Yeah, no problem.” He responds and I follow him to his room. He goes to his closet and pulls out a blue sweater to replace my current one. I pull off my current one and he grabs it, handing me the blue one. “I can wash it for you. Get to work. I’ll see you tonight.” Levi says and I smile.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you. Bye!" I stop myself as I walk to the front door and Levi waves after me with an exasperated smile.

"See ya." He sighs, leaning against the wall by the door. I run off to work, finding myself way too happy for someone about to be late for work. I run and Hannes is at the front counter with a shit eating grin on his face. I prepare myself for whatever that could be about. He holds up a paper and my eyes widen.

_Teen Boy Gets Female Lead In High School Production_

Well that was fast.

"So Eren, when were you gonna tell me?" He asks, trying to be supportive but holding back a laugh. I roll my eyes.

"So what?" I snap. I have to prepare myself for stuff like this. His amusement dies down to just a smile.

"It's not bad. I'm actually proud of you, but since when can you sing?" He asks and I shrug.

"I didn't think I ever could." I admit and he laughs.

"Well I think this is cool. Maybe you can wear that frilly apron you wear when you garden in the back." He says and I glare at him.

"You told me you wouldn't..."

"I didn't tell anyone."

"You told me." Rico says as she walks in and I glare at Hannes. He scratches the back of his head.

"Other than Rico." He says, turning and going to the back room. I groan as I walk behind the counter. She smiles and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I think it's sweet that you like that kind of stuff." She says and I really would like to die in a hole right now. I wear aprons and stuff like that when people generally aren't around. I wouldn't say I'm trying to be like a girl or anything, but what's wrong with a boy in a skirt? 

To society, a lot.

I smile to her as she starts to walk away. "You work at a flower shop anyways. Embrace the frills." She calls back and I laugh.

"Thanks Rico." I call to her. Rico has always been a good friend to me. She's funny and understanding. She and Hannes just get me. They've been like second parents to me since my parents passed, even though Rico is in her twenties and Hannes is in his thirties. I low key ship them.

I sign in and go to the greenhouse section of the shop and put on my apron. I ignore the way Hannes smirks as I move to help him water the plants, splashing him with a bit of water as he laughs.

"You ass." He swears and I laugh too before getting back to work.

 

 

* * *

 

  

By the the time I leave for rehearsal, I've been teased all day by Hannes who was repeatedly slapped by Rico. Plus, I had various customers tell me they either think it's great or really weird. I just shrugged and did my job.

When I finally get to rehearsal, I notice how the people in the show I don't know just look at me weirdly as I pass. I can't say I care much. As long as no one gets too obnoxious.

I find my way over to Armin who smiles as I sit next to him on the piano bench. "What doing?" I ask in a childish voice and he chuckles.

"Transposing music. I'm lowering a song or two since you're a mezzo-soprano." He tell me and I hum.

"Because music terms totally make sense to me." I deadpan and he rolls his eyes.

"I make song low cause you sing low." He says in a caveman like voice and I slap his arm.

"Asshole." I murmur as I start playing the piano. I'm no Armin, but he taught me how to play basic music. I play one of the normal four chord songs as Erwin leans next to Armin. I ignore their little flirt fest and start playing random chords, humming along as I make up a rhythm until someone puts their hands on my back, making me jump. I turn around and glare at Connie and Sasha as they start laughing.

"What do you want?" I ask, trying to hide my blush  and probably failing.

"I'm trying to spread the word. I'm having a cast party on the last night of our play." He tells me and my eyesbrows furrow.

"Isn't that in like two month?"

"It's never too early!" Sasha responds enthusiastically and I just nod. That seems a bit gung-ho, but I'm new here, so I don't know how these things go.

"Besides, I don't wanna plan the cast bonding parties." Connie says and Armin turns towards our conversation.

"They're not parties. No one is allowed to drink until after the play is over. It's bad on the vocal cords." He says and Connie puts his hands up defensively.

"Sor _ry_ Mr. Director." He sasses and Armin just chuckles before turning to me.

"You should have a bonding night at your place." He suggests and I laugh.

"Then there would definitely be drinking." I tell him and Connie and Sasha laughs as Armin scowls. Even Erwin is smirking at Armin's seriousness. Before he can say anything, Hanji whistles loud enough to clear the school.

"Okay, who's ready for rehearsal!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

We get through rehearsal pretty easily, all of us having to change some lines for not only me, but Armin as well since he's playing Kelsey. All in all, it goes by pretty quickly. So do the next two days of rehearsal. I can tell my teachers are getting a bit irritated with me, so by Wednsday, I have to come to school.

I sit in my study hall with Annie and Mike, another friend of ours. Mike is working back stage while Annie got cast as Sharpay. So basically, she has to hate me, which I find really funny since I don't think I've ever seen her hate anyone in my life. She and Mike chuckle as I bury my face in my hands. They may be nice, but they like to tease me.

"Shut up."

"It's honestly a bit scary. You're more girly than I am."

"Amen." Mike smiles and I groan.

"Stop teasing."

"What did I miss?" Historia asks as she sits down next to me and I gesture across the table.

"They're being obnoxious." I tell her and she smiles are rolls her eyes.

"They're just jealous of how adorable you were at rehearsal yesterday." She tries to help, but the other two just erupt in laughter. She look at them in confusion as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not helping, History." I say to her as a librarian walks over and shushes the two who are currently making fun of me and I smirk.

Rehearsal isn't as eventful as they're making it seem. In all honesty, we've just gone over the script, but whenever I read a line with any amount of emotion, people tell me how cute I am. 

Plus Sasha decided to play with my hair all day yesterday. That probably spurred them on a little bit.

"No, but actually, I mean, I should've guessed you'd be that cute. You live in an apartment that's always clean with your sister and your cat." Annie points out and I roll my eyes.

"Come on, I just need to do my homework. Leave me be." I whine and she sighs.

"Fine. By the way, the first unity is Friday at Levi's. You coming?" She asks and I nod.

"Hannes is giving me the weekend off, so I can actually relax." I say and Mike smiles.

"Good. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you guys..." He starts and leans in further towards the middle the table. "Who's that hot blonde that's always hanging out with Bert?" He asks and I don't even stop myself from laughing. Nor can the other two, because everyone starts laughing. Mike blushes and shrinks in his seat. What he doesn't know is that Reiner has been starring at Mike from afar for ages and we've just been waiting for him to finally notice.

"That's Reiner. He's hella gay and thinks you're cute. Go for it." Annie lays it out and Mike blushes and I turn to Historia to see her giggling. She rolls her eyes a little and I laugh while an oblivious Mike gets his number.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I'm tracking this on tumblr as:
> 
> #fic:findingheart
> 
> My URL:
> 
> http://lavalampwriting.tumblr.com


End file.
